Coming Back?
by MerridewLover
Summary: Third book in B.C.S! Ash broke up with Mare. How will she deal with the sudden break-up? Will they ever get back together? Why did he break up with her in the first place anyway? Read B.C.S then Revealed, THEN this. Hiatus.
1. Just the Beginning

_**Book One; Bone Chilling Secret**_

_Ash meets Mary-Lynette, they become quick enemies.  
Mary-Lynette finds out that Jade – her best friend – is Ash's sister.  
Ash found out him and Mary-Lynette were Soulmates.  
They got together, on a romantic Christmas day, when Ash suddenly kissed her under the mistletoe, and they were together after that.  
**  
Book Two; Revealed**_

_Ash and Mary-Lynette were bound to be together forever – or that's what they thought.  
Just when things were going great, and Ash decided to tell Mary-Lynette his secret of being a vampire, Jeremy Lovett bursts into their lives, kidnapping both Mary-Lynette and Ash.  
Once in a cabin made of wood, Mary-Lynette woke up to find herself tied up, in a wooden cabin.  
She sees that Jeremy had done everything, including hurting her Ash.  
Jeremy told her about Night World – devastating her in the process.  
Mary-Lynette gets attacked by Ash, seeing him as a monster, but decides no matter what, she wouldn't leave him alone – because she's in love with him.  
Ash got staked in the back by Jeremy while he was hugging Mary-Lynette, and almost died.  
Mary-Lynette protected him, but Jeremy decided to kill her first.  
Ash snaps Jeremy's neck for trying to hurt his Mare.  
Ash tells Mary-Lynette that he doesn't want her anymore, and leaves before she can say anything.  
Mary-Lynette is left heartbroken._

__

**And Now... Book Three of the B.C.S. Trilogy...  
Coming Back?**

* * *

Mary-Lynette woke up in a gloomy mood once again. Her dreams – well, more like nightmares – were always the same. Ever since... _That_ night.

She would dream that Jeremy kidnapped her, and hurt Ash. Ash was a vampire, and Jeremy was a werewolf. Then, Jeremy tried to kill them both, but Ash defeated him before he could lay a finger on her. But, as she smiled at him, Ash said he had lost interest. It hurt. It hurt a _lot_.

Mary-Lynette closed her eyes slowly against the bright sunlight. And then she was pulled back into what had happened before she could stop herself.

_She dragged herself outside the cabin, not even glancing back at the now dead boy – or werewolf, should she say. Mary-Lynette had tears running down her cheeks, hiccupping slightly, shuddering at the sudden burst of cold air. She was surrounded by trees – all dark and scary. She wished she'd had Ash, then she wouldn't be so scared. But, he was gone now. She had to go back to being strong without someone else there to support her. Before Ash came into her life._

_But, she didn't want to! It felt so nice to back down and let someone else take care of her problems for once. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on, someone to be there for you when you fell down. She wanted Ash. She wanted him back. Why had he done this? Why did he mend his way inside her heart then rip it right out and across the floor in tiny, sharp pieces?_

"_Ash," she called into the night, her voice shaky and echoing. Her voice sounded weak, soft. All she heard was the noises of the night. "Ash!" she called again, louder this time. She kept on walking, calling his name louder with each step she took._

"Ash_!" Mary-Lynette shrieked, lifting her head up to the dark sky above, more tears flooding out. She was sobbing hard, her cries echoing in the forest. She kept walking. His name, she stopped calling, but only from her throat. Her mind, though..._

_It was filled with all the loving memories Ash had made her see, all the warmth she felt when he hugged her, kissed her, caressed her hand, stroked her hair, everything. She shuddered again – this time not because of the cold air, but because of Ash._

_Soon, she found she was outside her house, and when she walked in, she collapsed in sobs again as her brother held her._

"_Mare," he whispered, his eyes hardening with knowledge of what the only source of this could be. He hugged her, shushed her, comforted her and everything, until she fell asleep in his arms. She looked peaceful, so he carried her to her room, laying her on her bed. He kissed her forehead, before leaving to his own room._

_Little did he know, what was going on inside poor Mary-Lynette's Dream World._

Mary-Lynette opened her eyes, new tears beginning to form in her eyes. It had been exactly three weeks since the incident, and all these three weeks she had to deal with watching Ash flirt and hook-up with different girls from the school. Everyone had heard about the break-up, and everyone knew it was Ash that broke it off. Guys were beginning to mess around with her, and every time she thought Ash glared at the guys, she had instead seen him looking lustfully at a slut from her grade.

Mary-Lynette wouldn't lie to herself.

She knew she wanted him back, she knew she was in love with him. It's just... It was as if there was a silver cord, connecting their hearts as one whenever he touched her. It was humming, vibrating, every time he made her heart pick up speed. She craved him. She knew it.

She got up, making herself get ready for the Saturday ahead of her. She had just wasted about an hour over-going all her memories with Ash – good _and_ bad ones. As much as Mary-Lynette wanted to hate him, she couldn't bring herself to.

Something she forgot to mention; Jade dragged her to every party there was, and Ash was at every single one –

Hooking up with some girl that _wasn't_ her.

Mary-Lynette shook her head, grabbed a white tank top, dark blue, ripped skinny jeans, a towel, some underwear and a bra, then hopped into the shower. She let the warm water soothe her worries away, relax her bit by bit. She was probably in the shower, her room, or the kitchen for most of the Saturday. Then, it was 6:45pm and she had to get ready for the party today. She slipped on some black flats, a white headband in her hair, and kept the jeans and tank she was wearing. She put on some lip gloss, light mascara, and some eyeliner. Then, when it was about 6:57pm, she headed outside, toward the party.

She didn't know who's house she was going to, she only had the address. She didn't really care. Either she was invited 'cause they felt bad for her, or because she was Jade's friend. So, she honestly didn't care.

She got there, and met up with an excited Jade. Jade was wearing a sparkly, silver dress that brought out her white-blonde hair perfectly. She was also wearing blood-red lipstick, blush, eye shadow, and all the other make-up you could think of. She shook her head while smiling at Mary-Lynette's choice of clothes.

"Well," Jade said, hooking her arm through Mare's, "you still look hot!" they both laughed, walking inside and heading over to the dance floor. They danced for a bit, and Mary-Lynette left for the bathroom when she bumped into none other than Ash.

Oh, but he wasn't alone. Oh no, he had some girl from school with him. Blonde, blue eyes, full-blown make-up, dress, high-heels, she had it all. The blonde bumped into her, glared at Mary-Lynette, let go of Ash's hand, then darted to one of the bedrooms down the hall. She let out one seductive growl – to Mary-Lynette it sounded like she was choking – at Ash before walking inside. Mary-Lynette looked up at Ash, only to be disappointed.

He was watching the blonde with lust shown deeply in his eyes, and his smile was predatory, and when Ash pretty much ran down the halls to the bedroom, shut the door behind him, Mary-Lynette was heartbroken again. Why did this have to happen to _her_? She was a good girl all her life, so why was she getting everyone's crap?

Mary-Lynette ran outside and sat on the grass, watching the stars, tears flooding down her face. She hated this. Ash always hurt her. Maybe it would've been better if they had never met.

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, turned her head to see Jade sitting beside her with a hurt expression. After the incident she had also found out that the rest of the Redfern's were also vampires. Joy.

"Oh," she said, "not funny, Jade. You scared me." Then, Jade reached over and took her hand.

"I'm sorry," Jade said, "do you want to go home? I just figured out why you're always sad after the parties. It's Ash isn't it?" Mary-Lynette nodded slightly, looking up at the sky, to watch the shining stars for the comfort Ash used to give her just by being there. She wiped her tears, then smiled at Jade sadly.

"It's okay," Mary-Lynette said, "we can stay longer. If you want, I mean it doesn't matter to me."

They stayed.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone was talking about how Crystal – that blonde from the party – had slept with Ash. Mary-Lynette felt sick. _Crystal_ said it especially loud when Mary-Lynette passed by them.

The whole day passed like a blur to Mary-Lynette. Everyone's eyes seemed to linger on her longer than necessary. Ash ignored her. Jade was busy making weird plots against people in the school with Mark – he needed to _protect his little sister_ apparently.

When Mary-Lynette was walking home, she heard;

"C'mon, Ash, one night!" by a squeaky girly voice. She heard that beautiful, low chuckle of her love's voice from behind her.

"Fine," his voice said defeated. The girl squealed, and started clapping while Ash stayed quiet. Soon, Mary-Lynette quickened her pace to her house, so she wouldn't have to deal with someone trying to win over the love she had lost so suddenly.

When she arrived home, she flung herself into her room, onto her bed, and sobbed her eyes out. She had locked her door and all the windows, and started wishing Ash had never come to Briar Creek in the first place.

And this was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked the first chapter, lol! It's very sad, I know, but... Somewhere along the chapters... It'll get better... Sometime.. Lol.

Anyway, review your thoughts and opinions. Helpful criticism is allowed, but if you flame me I will flame you back! XD But I have never gotten a flame, so... I'm good! XD

Review please!


	2. Boys, I Don't Get Them

_**Previously on Coming Back?:**_

_She dragged herself outside the cabin, not even glancing back at the now dead boy – or werewolf, should she say. Mary-Lynette had tears running down her cheeks, hiccupping slightly, shuddering at the sudden burst of cold air. She was surrounded by trees – all dark and scary. She wished she'd had Ash, then she wouldn't be so scared. But, he was gone now. She had to go back to being strong without someone else there to support her. Before Ash came into her life._

_But, she didn't want to! It felt so nice to back down and let someone else take care of her problems for once. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on, someone to be there for you when you fell down. She wanted Ash. She wanted him back. Why had he done this? Why did he mend his way inside her heart then rip it right out and across the floor in tiny, sharp pieces?_

"_Ash," she called into the night, her voice shaky and echoing. Her voice sounded weak, soft. All she heard was the noises of the night. "Ash!" she called again, louder this time. She kept on walking, calling his name louder with each step she took._

"Ash_!" Mary-Lynette shrieked, lifting her head up to the dark sky above, more tears flooding out. She was sobbing hard, her cries echoing in the forest. She kept walking. His name, she stopped calling, but only from her throat. Her mind, though..._

_It was filled with all the loving memories Ash had made her see, all the warmth she felt when he hugged her, kissed her, caressed her hand, stroked her hair, everything. She shuddered again – this time not because of the cold air, but because of Ash._

_Soon, she found she was outside her house, and when she walked in, she collapsed in sobs again as her brother held her._

"_Mare," he whispered, his eyes hardening with knowledge of what the only source of this could be. He hugged her, shushed her, comforted her and everything, until she fell asleep in his arms. She looked peaceful, so he carried her to her room, laying her on her bed. He kissed her forehead, before leaving to his own room._

_Little did he know, what was going on inside poor Mary-Lynette's Dream World._

They danced for a bit, and Mary-Lynette left for the bathroom when she bumped into none other than Ash.

Oh, but he wasn't alone. Oh no, he had some girl from school with him. Blonde, blue eyes, full-blown make-up, dress, high-heels, she had it all. The blonde bumped into her, glared at Mary-Lynette, let go of Ash's hand, then darted to one of the bedrooms down the hall. She let out one seductive growl – to Mary-Lynette it sounded like she was choking – at Ash before walking inside. Mary-Lynette looked up at Ash, only to be disappointed.

He was watching the blonde with lust shown deeply in his eyes, and his smile was predatory, and when Ash pretty much ran down the halls to the bedroom, shut the door behind him, Mary-Lynette was heartbroken again. Why did this have to happen to _her_? She was a good girl all her life, so why was she getting everyone's crap?

Mary-Lynette ran outside and sat on the grass, watching the stars, tears flooding down her face. She hated this. Ash always hurt her. Maybe it would've been better if they had never met.

Soon, Mary-Lynette quickened her pace to her house, so she wouldn't have to deal with someone trying to win over the love she had lost so suddenly.

When she arrived home, she flung herself into her room, onto her bed, and sobbed her eyes out. She had locked her door and all the windows, and started wishing Ash had never come to Briar Creek in the first place.

And this was just the beginning.

* * *

The next morning was a repeat of yesterday. She had a small breakfast, then headed off to school. When she got there, she went straight to her locker, wondering where the heck Jade was. Maybe she was absent. Oh well. So, Mary-Lynette just headed to class, taking her seat right away.

School was very boring, by the way. It passed by the usual; Ash flirting, girls flirting back, same old same old.

Mary-Lynette began walking home, all alone since Jade wasn't here today. She was spacing out, looking but not seeing, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she said, not looking up, but instead going down to get her things.

She saw tanned hands grabbing her things, handing them to her.

"No problem," said a velvety, deep voice. Mary-Lynette looked up for the first time. She had to hold in a gasp at how gorgeous this guy was. He was _hot_. His hair was a chocolaty brown, while his eyes were a deep shade of violet. His smile was blinding, but it was also very gentle. It was so different from how she met Ash. While he was all arrogant, cocky and jerky, this boy was sweet, kind, and not at all the jerk type.

Mary-Lynette turned and ran.

She had tears in her eyes, and she ignored the boy's worried calls. She just kept running, not knowing where she was going, until she realized she was in front of the Redfern's residence. Mary-Lynette was breathing heavily, her eyes wide. She was highly considering just bursting in there and asking Ash why he didn't want her anymore after all they've been through.

That is until she heard Ash and some girl laughing loudly from inside.

Then she turned and ran back to her house.

When she reached her house, she went straight to her room. She cried again. She was turning _real_ soft, wasn't she? She continued to cry until midnight, when she sniffed loudly, and wiped her eyes. She got up and dressed into her pajamas, getting ready for the long day ahead of her.

* * *

Ash had a long night. After the brunette – he forgot her name – went home, he was dead tired. He laid down on his bed, watching the stars. That's when his door burst open, and there stood his sister – Jade.

"What are you doing in my room?" Ash bellowed. Jade glared at him, yelling her response.

"She wasn't right!"

"What do you – " he began, yelling louder, when Jade burst into tears, shrieking her response.

"SHE WASN'T THE SAME AS _MARE_!" and with that, Jade ran out of his room, slamming the door behind her. Ash's eyes softened for a little before they hardened again. No one understood...

* * *

Jade sniffed, wiping her eyes, and blowing her nose into the tissue Rowan handed her. She walked outside, watching the bright stars in the backyard. They were so pretty...

Mary-Lynette's face flashed through her mind suddenly, and she glared at the sky. Why was Ash such a jerk? He made Mare love him, then he just randomly decided he was bored with her. And she thought that since they were – and still are – soulmates that he would finally change. But, he hadn't. Ash was still the same player and ass he was before he met Mary-Lynette. Jade was angry and sad at the same time. She just hoped Mary-Lynette could deal with all the teasing that went around the school about her.

The player played the un-playable.

* * *

Mary-Lynette went downstairs to the kitchen for a midnight snack. She opened the fridge, seeing there was nothing that she wanted to eat. So, she just took out a bag of chips. She tried to open it, but it _wouldn't open_! So, she grabbed a knife, to open the bag – she couldn't find scissors.

Bad thing, the house was hot, so her hands were a _bit_ slippery. So, her hand slipped when she tried to cut the bag, and instead gave her a long – but shallow – cut right under her wrist. She winced, and bit her lip while she watched the blood drip from her arm. She winced slightly in pain, going to grab some paper towels for the blood. She wiped the floor first, then threw away the paper towels since they were soaked with crimson. She grabbed a new one, then cleaned her wound, wrapping it up when she was done. Then, she went back to her room, covering herself with the blanket.

All throughout the night, Mary-Lynette was thinking about the _incident_ that happened, and how she liked the feeling of getting cut.

* * *

**A/N:** Heyy. Sorry it took so long. I had it almost done, _almost done_, and then I had to leave. Grr. This is how my week went:

_Monday – Wednesday:_ Finish homework/study for quiz, go to sleep for school.  
_Thursday – Friday:_ Go straight to friend's house after school, didn't get the chance to go on computer.  
_Saturday:_ Wake up, get dressed, head out to Elgin. (visiting my uncle.)  
_Sunday:_ HERE YA GO, GUYS! :D

Please review what you think. Some helpful topics for you:

_Who is the guy with brown hair and violet eyes?  
Is Mary-Lynette going emo?  
What does Ash mean by that?  
What's Ash thinking?  
Is this turning into a Mary-Lynette/OC story?_

Hope you liked it, please share your opinion.


	3. Science Room

**A/N:** Okay, I know a _lot_ of you peoples enjoyed the last chapter. Oh, would you like to know how awesome I am? Of course you do!

I have straight A's in English/American school, and in my Arabic school (yes, I am bilingual! XD).  
I study daily.  
I complete_ all_ my homework.  
I work around the house.  
I cook dinner.  
I still have time to write/post chapters.

Aren't I the _best_? XD

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Previously on Coming Back? :**_

_Ash flirting, girls flirting back, same old same old.__Mary-Lynette looked up for the first time. She had to hold in a gasp at how gorgeous this guy was. He was __hot__. His hair was a chocolaty brown, while his eyes were a deep shade of violet. His smile was blinding, but it was also very gentle. It was so different from how she met Ash. While he was all arrogant, cocky and jerky, this boy was sweet, kind, and not at all the jerk type._

_"What are you doing in my room?" Ash bellowed. Jade glared at him, yelling her response._

_"She wasn't right!"_

_"What do you – " he began, yelling louder, when Jade burst into tears, shrieking her response._

_"SHE WASN'T THE SAME AS __MARE__!" and with that, Jade ran out of his room, slamming the door behind her. Ash's eyes softened for a little before they hardened again. No one understood..._

_All throughout the night, Mary-Lynette was thinking about the __incident__ that happened, and how she liked the feeling of getting cut._

* * *

Mary-Lynette woke up, feeling happy for some reason. Like something joyous was going to happen. She didn't let that feeling arouse hope inside her, though, so she kept quiet, trying to push the nervous-happy butterflies away.

She ate her breakfast, beginning to walk to school. She was about halfway to school, when she saw that boy from earlier walking a little in front of her. Unluckily for her, he turned, saw her, then stopped, smiling slightly in a friendly way. He was waiting for her? Mary-Lynette walked up to him, smiling slightly, and they talked a bit for the rest of the way to school.

They were early, and Mary-Lynette forced the tears to hide in her eyes when she saw Ash dragging a black-haired girl down the halls, the way to the storage closet.

Apparently, the boy's name was Drake Hillburg. He was sweet, nice, and – dare she say it – _hot_. She actually found a lot in common with him. But she wasn't thinking at _all_ about dating him. And, she was comfortable around him, too. He was like a brother.

Ah, after school. Mary-Lynette stayed a bit, gathering her things, and even her teacher left before her. She was all alone in the classroom, and she looked to her side when –

Scissors.

That sharp, edgy blade that shines in the light. That plastic cover on the less sharp end so you could hold it without getting hurt... Mary-Lynette grabbed it. She opened it so the two blades were apart, and held it to a couple inches below her wrist – so she wouldn't kill herself – and was about to press when –

"What are you _doing_?" yelled a furious voice. **(A/N:** You're going to be disappointed... It's not who you think it is.)

Mary-Lynette dropped the scissors, turning around, startled by the loud noise in the quiet room. The scissors made a loud _clank_ noise when they hit the cold floor, very loud, because the two teens went quiet with shock of the other. Drake, because he just witnessed his new friend about to cut herself, and Mary-Lynette because she was caught about to harm herself. Two different reasons, same topic that led to each.

He walked up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, and she watched him with tear-filled eyes. He shook her.

"Answer me! What were you doing?" he yelled again. The only thing Mary-Lynette did was burst into sobs, and Drake comforted her.

* * *

Ash was about to step outside the door, when he remembered he left his science book in class. So, he turned and went the other way. He winked at every girl in sight, of course, but on the inside he was bored.

He opened the door to the classroom, and froze in his spot.

_His_ Mare was crying in another man's arms.

What's going on?

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for today, sorry it's so short. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Okay, and I will hopefully have more Ash P.O.V.s soon, but not a lot, sorry. I mean, if it was _his_ P.O.V. it would give away everything, so I have to limit his amount. So sorry for the disappointment. This chapter was kinda a filler, I guess. oh well.

Review your thoughts! :D


	4. Heartbreaks and Knives

**A/N:** Okay, so a lot of you were really happy with chapter 3, so I'm writing chapter 4 earlier than usual as a present for all my reviewers – anonymous and account-ers (lol) alike! :D Don't you love me? Oh! And, um, all the questions, I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything! Heehee, I know (agreeing with reviewers) Drake is awesome. He is _hot_, _sweet_, _nice_, and a _good friend_. So hard to find guys like that now-a-days. *sigh*

And, Mary-Lynette _has to be_ somewhat emo in this story. Sorry, but it's true. It's all part of the forming of the ending. Sorry if it's OOC for her, but that's just what it has to be like, okay? Okay. Good.

Another thing.. This will _not_ be turning into a Mary-Lynette/OC story, okay? Calm yourselves if you thought that.

On with this wonderful story! (ha ha)

* * *

_**Previously on Coming Back? :**_

_She was all alone in the classroom, and she looked to her side when –_

_Scissors._

_That sharp, edgy blade that shines in the light. That plastic cover on the less sharp end so you could hold it without getting hurt... Mary-Lynette grabbed it. She opened it so the two blades were apart, and held it to a couple inches below her wrist – so she wouldn't kill herself – and was about to press when –_

_"What are you __doing__?" yelled a furious voice._

_Mary-Lynette dropped the scissors, turning around, startled by the loud noise in the quiet room. The scissors made a loud __clank__ noise when they hit the cold floor, very loud, because the two teens went quiet with shock of the other. Drake, because he just witnessed his new friend about to cut herself, and Mary-Lynette because she was caught about to harm herself. Two different reasons, same topic that led to each._

_He walked up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, and she watched him with tear-filled eyes. He shook her._

_"Answer me! What were you doing?" he yelled again. The only thing Mary-Lynette did was burst into sobs, and Drake comforted her._

_Ash was about to step outside the door, when he remembered he left his science book in class._

_He opened the door to the classroom, and froze in his spot._

His _Mare was crying in another man's arms._

_What's going on?_

* * *

Mary-Lynette glanced over Drake's shoulder, seeing Ash. He looked furious for a second. Mary-Lynette blinked, thinking she wasn't seeing correctly, and then his face was like a hard, cold mask. Was she really seeing things?

"What's going on?" Ash hissed, staring at Mary-Lynette and Drake's intertwined bodies. Mary-Lynette opened her mouth to speak, but Drake cut her off.

"What's it to you?" he said. Ash turned his icy glare to Drake in less than a second, and Mary-Lynette shivered at how scary he looked.

"She's – " he began, but stopped abruptly. Mary-Lynette was mad now. Drake just ruined her chance to get back together with the love of her life, and she wasn't going to get another chance. Nada! And, it was all Drake's fault.

"You're right," Ash continued, turning to face the door, "it _is_ none of my business." He grabbed his book off the front counter, leaving the room, and Mary-Lynette's world for good.

She turned on Drake.

"What did you do that for!" she screeched. He turned to look at her, startled by her reaction.

"Huh?" was all he said, as he let go of her, grabbing his backpack.

"Why were you mean to Ash? He was about to take me back!" she yelled again, fresh tears forming.

"You're better off without a guy like that," he said softly, watching her as a brother would watch his sister. "Don't go chasing after someone that doesn't feel the same," and with that, he turned to leave. Mary-Lynette watched as he stopped outside the door, turning to face her.

"You coming?" he asked. Mary-Lynette grabbed her backpack, nodding and catching up to him when he began walking. She was shocked, to say the least. That sentence brought her back to reality. Drake was like the – other – older brother that would protect her from harm.

But, Mary-Lynette never knew that Ash would be categorized under harmful things.

* * *

Drake walked Mary-Lynette home. How could that _Ash_ guy do something like this to such a nice girl? People might think he liked her in the girlfriend type kind of like, but he only wanted to protect her because she was someone that didn't deserve what she was getting. Didn't deserve it one bit.

Ash, apparently, broke up with Mary-Lynette after he told her he loved her. Then, he goes and flirts with other girls like Mary-Lynette was just another girl crossed off his list. Now, he gets jealous over Drake comforting Mary-Lynette because she was sad? How demented _was_ this guy?

"You're right," he heard a soft whisper. He looked at Mary-Lynette. She had her head hung low, her eyes saddened, and a frown upon her face. She was so innocent, how could someone bear to do something like what Ash did?

"Hey," he said, slinging his arm over her shoulders as she looked up at him, "don't worry. I'll protect you. You are like a little sister to me, either way." She smacked his arm, giggling.

"We're the same age!" she yelled. He laughed.

"Nu-uh! I _am_ older than you." She pushed him to the side, causing him to laugh again.

"I am older."

"No, my birthday's April 23! Yours?" he watched her frown in a playful way.

"Darn it, you're older!" she stomped her foot on the sidewalk.

"Ha, ha! Told ya."

The rest of the walk was filled with sibling-like humor and love, until they parted ways for their homes.

* * *

Mary-Lynette walked inside the house feeling much better. Mark was over at his friend's house today. She was _all alone_. She did her homework, and went to the kitchen to eat something.

She ate a PB&J sandwich, and a little bright shine caught her eye. The kitchen knife. She tried to look away from the mesmerizing light, but she just couldn't. She set down her sandwich, walking towards it. She held it up, angling it in different positions, and it shone differently with each turn. She held it in the same spot on her left arm as she did with the scissors. She pressed down, wincing at the slight pain it caused, but relaxed right after. She set it inside the sink, going to her bathroom.

She opened the cabinet, ripping open a wide, big bandage. She rinsed out her cut, and before the blood could swell up a lot, she pressed the bandage on. Mary-Lynette went back to the sink, cleaning the razor-sharp knife and placing it back where it was before she grabbed it. She finished her sandwich, going back to her room.

She never understood why people cut themselves, but she did now.

They did it because it took their minds off of the pain and hurt they were feeling, occupying their mind as a vacation from stress, long enough for the person to relax. When Mary-Lynette cut herself, she felt her mind let go of all thoughts, focusing on fixing her bleeding wound. It made her forget the heartbreak, forget the pain.

This is why she liked it.

* * *

**A/N:** Heyy. Hope you liked it! :D I kinda did. It's short 'cause I needed to finish before heading off to bed. Sorry. Anyway, _now_ you understand why she's cutting herself, so it won't seem _too_ OOC.

Anyway, hopefully I'll update again tomorrow and it will be longer like chapters 1 and 2. Oh well. Love you guys, you are _awesome reviewers_! :D And you're all really nice, too.


End file.
